


Нежная душа

by Gevion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У лорда Бейлиша отчего-то всегда ледяные руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежная душа

**Author's Note:**

> Саше

Санса-нежная душа, рыжая дочь Эддарда Старка, была без ума от лимонных пирожных, шелковых платьев и песен о рыцарях былых времен. Ее любили вассалы отца и чернь, каждая крохотная птаха под солнцем, каждый зверь в лесу. 

Подросшие мальчишки возились во дворе с Арьей, мазались в грязи и глине, звали к себе, но Санса только фыркала: пусть Арья носится с деревянными мечами старших братьев, если ей так хочется, пока родители закрывают глаза. Сансу берегут для другой судьбы — для знатного лорда, сильного и честного, как отец, и красивого, как королевич из сказок старой Нэн.

— Расскажи мне о том, чего я не знаю, — просила ее Санса, забираясь под меховые одеяла, — но только правду. Когда я уроню первую кровь, за мной вернется принц Джоффри. У меня будет много слуг, но я все равно стану по тебе скучать.

— Далеко на юге стоят белые, как грудь голубки, города. О их стены бьются чистые, как стекло, воды…

* * *

Когда Джоффри и вслед за ним весь двор отворачивается от нее, увлекаясь другой жестокой забавой, Санса наконец прикрывает глаза.

— Вам дурно, Санса? Вы больны? — Лба касается прохладная ладонь: у лорда Бейлиша отчего-то всегда ледяные руки. — Я верный друг вашей семьи. Я немедленно прикажу вам помочь и позову лекаря. Своего, разумеется, а не королевского — я вас не предам.

Из ее новых покоев в Королевской Гавани не видно отцовских знамен, не слышно смеха братьев, криков сестры. Здесь только залив, головы Эддарда Старка и старой Нэн на пиках и чужой город в белом трауре раскаленных мостовых. 

На окне по-змеиному шипит, закипая, вода в высоком хрустальном кувшине. Рядом хлопочет новая служанка, которую к ней приставила, чтобы знать обо всем, будущая свекровь.

Сансе дурно, Санса больна — низ живота скручивает узлами, прохладные простыни быстро нагреваются и промокают от крови, не облегчая жар. В каждой чаше свежего молока, в каждом кубке пряного вина, на каждых протянутых для поцелуя губах мерещится яд. 

— Не пристало лорду здесь находиться, пока леди нездорова и неодета. — Девчонка суетится, торопится, звякают друг о друга браслеты на смуглых лодыжках, летит и завивается вокруг ее бедер шелк.

— Нужно прогнать эту девку, пока не сделала хуже. — Ледяная рука гонит со лба горячечные сны, машет служанке, чтобы убиралась, разламывает свежий мякиш: тот же вид, что и у хлеба с кухни в Винтерфелле, тот же цвет, но запах совсем другой, слишком тусклый, и слишком пресный вкус. — Поешьте немного, Санса. Вы должны.

Нерешительная, слабая Санса послушно ест. Может быть, здесь можно найти доброту, может быть, ему можно верить, думает она. 

Через несколько месяцев Петир продаст ее замуж болтонскому щенку, и сперва она решит: этот — точно не принц из сказок ее детства, но все равно попробует ластиться к его холодной руке.

* * *

Она помнит, как бежала от собак в темноте, держась за влажную ладонь Теона — под ногтями грязь, мелкие ветки цепляются за волосы, выдирают рыжие пряди. От высоких венцов и черепаховых гребней столичной южанки ничего не осталось.

Санса заплетает простые косы, как у матери-северянки, забывает румянить щеки маковым лепестком и убирает коробку привезенных из Королевской гавани белил — тусклое солнце севера почти не касается бледного лица и рук. Масло в лампаде выгорает незадолго до рассвета. Джон не просит ее гасить огни.

В Королевской Гавани ее звали по-разному — леди Старк, леди Ланнистер, леди Болтон (дочь изменника, сестра предателя, невеста убийцы, жена палача).

— Леди Санса, — на пиру в честь победы над Болтоном Петир протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ей пройти к почетному месту во главе стола. Она не была рождена дочерью короля, не венчалась на трон как жена правителя, зато стала сестрой сразу двух северных королей. 

“Теперь я способна сделать это сама. Это и многое другое — предать, убить, казнить, — думает она, — и вы об этом знаете не хуже других. А может, это известно лишь вам одному”. 

— Благодарю, лорд Бейлиш.

— Я видел твою слабость, — не говорит Петир.

— А я знаю вашу, — нет нужды ему отвечать.

Ненависть и страсть похожи, их нелегко отличить — Санса не торопится, чтобы снова не спутать одно с другим. Она придерживается за его локоть, берет из его рук кубок и не морщится, чувствуя на пальцах прохладное прикосновение его губ.


End file.
